Dear diary
by buxton666
Summary: Kim's life was falling apart after she found out her fiancé had been cheating. One night kim meets a mysterious tall blond Swedish actor then things finally start looking up for the 28 year old producer.


Dear Diary,

 **My second night in Los Angeles, California**

"Keep it together, Kim! He was sleeping around on you" I cry to myself while I am getting ready to go to the TV awards because the director wants me to come,

So, I am getting dress up for this in my new, black, skinny dress and my black stilettos. My hair is out, and it is floating on my shoulders, my phone is ringing so I look at it and its mum, but I hit the ignore button then put my phone in a drawer and I shut it, with that I grab my handbag when I am walking out of my old motel's room. I am going to the front of the motel and I think, what the bloody hell I am going to do! My ex-fiancé's and my wedding meant to be today, then my taxi arrives then I hurry to the taxi because it's starting to rain,

"Please go to the TV award, thank you," I say

"Of course, $30.00," the taxi man says, and I think, fuck that's expensive while I am paying him.

He starts to drive to the Hollywood street while my tears are running down my cheeks, so I wipe them away, I am twenty eight years old and I am all alone in L.A, the taxi stops in a side street near the red carpet for me.

"Thank you," I say, and I get out of the taxi and shut the door when he takes off

I am walking to find my co-workers, but I run into a tall and blonde hair guy and I say

"I am really sorry for that"

"That's is fine because I am running late too" he laughs while the man is straightening his black tie

"Yeah, my name is Kim" I reply, and our eyes meet for a minute then my heart stops because he is handsome,

"Alex" he answers back, and we shake hands with that he smiles when I smile, and we don't let go of one another's hands,

"Well Alex, I probably allow you get back to your girlfriend" I laugh because I check for the wedding ring

"What girlfriend, and no wife, I am newly single" he smirks, and I start to thinking is everything shaved, and did I take the pill,

"Really?" I laugh.

"Yeah, how about you, a hunky boyfriend somewhere?" Alexander asks, and he tries to check my hand for a ring, but I secretly take it off and put it on my rude finger

"No, I just move out here by myself, single too" I smile while I am feeling a bit worried, but I tell myself, that Sam and I are over, and I want to fuck him,

"Then after the dinner, do you want to get a drink with me?" he asks

"Sure, I just got here, and I haven't had the time to check L.A out yet, actually tonight is the first time that I went out" I reply while I am thinking oh my god! What I am fucking doing.

"Great, do you want to meet me at the bar after dinner?" he laughs

"Ok, about nine?" I ask

"Wonderful, Kim, see then" Alexander replies, and I am chuckling but someone calling for him,

"Wait a minute, Stephen, because I am talking, I'm sorry, my phone number is 041200135," he says and then I tell him, while we write them down on our phones

"Well, great to meet you" I reply

"Yeah, same here" he smiles then we are walking away from one another.

"Ok, ok, I am coming now," Alexander says while he disappears into the crown of people then I am thinking that I am going to have sex tonight with an older man than I am chuckling.

Later, I am watching the awards from my table and a woman say

"Best show, True Blood, vampire diaries, Dexter"

"The winner is... True Blood!" she smiles when I see my date is walking up and my jaw drops because I just realise whose he is,

later, I walk up to the bar while I am replying a bit redder lipstick on and I shake my brown hair to make it looks sexy, then I see him at the bar with his tie undone around his neck and his shirt three buttons are done. I check my breath and it smells ok, but I take a breather lolly, just case because I am a smoker.

"Congratulations!" I say while I am walking up to Alexander

"Thank you, I had to sink off because my work friends kept talking to me" he laughs while we are sitting at the bar

We are offering two glasses of white wine and start to be talking,

"Sorry, I just realized who you are," I say, and he laughs.

"So, what you do for your job?" he asks

"I am an executive producer for a TV show but it's not good" I reply

"Hey, I can see if Alan Ball has anything for you," he says

"Thank you" I smile than four hours go by while we are talking, we are on our sixth glass of wine plus we have a few vodka shots.

"Shit, it's is one in the morning" I laugh then Alexander starts chuckling

"Well, do you want to come back to mine?" he asks while we finish off our glasses

"Ok" I smile, and Alexander pays for our drinks then he puts his hand up to a few people,

They are wolf whistling at us and he is smirking while we are walking out of the party with that the reporters yell

"Alex! Alex! Alex!"

He secretly grabs my hand then we smile while we are walking through the journalists to a taxi while they take lots of pictures of us. We are looking down while we are quickly walking, Alexander opens the door for me, so I get in and he slides after me then Alexander shuts the door then the taxi drives off while we are chuckling. I accidentally kiss him on the lips,

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry..." I starting to say but he begins to kiss me

It's feeling so good be touch with that I put his hand up my dress and he puts one finger in my undies with that I sigh, then he whispers

"Don't worry baby because I will take care of you"

To be continued…


End file.
